


Bittersweet and Strange

by Labradoodling



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Developing Friendships, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Unresolved Romantic Tension, oblivious flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodling/pseuds/Labradoodling
Summary: A month after Elena's Coronation, Naomi will be named Chancellor and introduced to the royal circles in her very own ceremony. Some dancing practice might come in handy for the big night and there is a familiar face that can help with that. A familiar face that has changed a lot.
Relationships: Esteban & Naomi Turner, Esteban Flores/ Naomi Turner, very brief Gabaomi mention
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Bittersweet and Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Coronation Day and seeing Esteban fully accepting Naomi as Chancellor has been delightful. This fic is more of the foundation of whatever could happen in the future, as I imagine Naomi going through multiple relationships in the next couple of years before the two develop actual romantic feelings for one another. Does that mean I am any less soft and impulsive in this? Heck no.

It had been a while since Naomi had been in the music room of the palace.

Between her being gone for months while sailing the seventeen seas, preparing for Elena’s Coronation, and then her responsibilities as the newly appointed Chancellor of Avalor, she did not have much business there.

The latter, however, was the reason that led her outside the door of the vibrant room on this warm autumn day. For just a month after becoming Queen, Elena was planning a ball in Naomi’s honor, to officially give her the position she was promised, not unlike she had done with Mateo's Royal Wizard ceremony some years ago.

Still, lucky Mateo didn’t have to go through the formalities: he didn’t have to address other nobles, make connections with Avalor’s allies, and dance in front of a crowd she barely knew. Being the foreign minister of the kingdom was absolutely no small deal as it was her job to expand Avalor's influence, and it was only becoming more and more apparent as time passed.

Of course, there was one person Elena thought would be appropriate to help her best friend with the event. He was, after all, Naomi’s predecessor and expert in all things royal.

Elena’s cousin, Esteban Flores.

He had gladly accepted the Queen’s inquiry with no objection whatsoever when Elena casually mentioned it during dinner. True, Naomi had far more grace than she did when she first brought her spark and wit into the Avalor Court, but she still needed some dance practice to make sure of a good first impression to their new guests who would be coming from all corners of the EverRealm.

Entering the large chamber, Naomi found him comfortably sitting on the divan with one of the guitars that was usually showcased on the wall above laid out across his lap. 

He wasn’t playing any music. His fingers gently brushed along the cords and carved patterns of the wood, as if he was trying to get accustomed to the instrument she already knew he could play very well, being Francisco’s grandson.

He looked peaceful. Lost in thought, yet relaxed.

While he was still dressed finely, he was lacking his usual wine-colored coat. Instead, he was only wearing a dark beige vest over his usual linen shirt, the sleeves of which were rolled up close to his elbows, giving a rather laid back air to him. He was, however, sporting his favorite neatly tucked yellow cravat, which always added some brightness to his dark attire.

A couple years back, the former Chancellor would have waited for her first thing at the entrance, irritably tapping his foot on the marble floors, and commenting on her tardiness on top of it all. He did not have to help her practice her dancing, and besides, this was but another errand he had to run for the sake of his cousin, to keep his promise of helping her as much as possible.

Now, before she knew it, warm brown eyes locked on hers as Esteban took notice of her presence.

“Ah, Chancellor,” He smiled, a tint of playfulness in his voice as he set the guitar aside and got up from his place of rest.

Her arms crossed over her chest, a chuckle escaping her lips as she raised an eyebrow. “You know hearing that from you will never stop sounding weird, right, Esteban?”

Esteban nodded and approached her, linking his hand behind his straightened back. “Maybe so. But it is soon to be your official title as the right hand to the Queen.”

He then extended his hand in a gentleman-like fashion. “Shall we begin?”

Naomi felt a strange rush of somesort come over her as she looked down at his hand. It was not like she had never danced with the man before. But something about this situation made her anxious.

Maybe it was the current nature of their relationship, how their positions were switched seemingly overnight. She was granted the title he had been proudly carrying for decades before her. And the most baffling thing? He didn’t seem to mind that one bit.

In fact, he seemed to be… proud of her. And as much as that caught her off guard, she would be lying if she claimed that it didn’t fill her with immense satisfaction and joy.

Her hand twitched as she motioned to take hold of his. When her fingertips finally made contact, she realized the skin of his palm felt rougher than she had remembered. Then again, she also had to remind herself the man had been on the run as a criminal for nine whole months before his return. Dealing with dark magic wielders, finding shelter in caves and ruins, teleporting to the Spirit Realm and back, etc.

“I did not expect you to be so stressed over the ceremony,” Esteban then teased as he led her to the center of the music room, sensing the stiffness of her movements.

Right, the ceremony.

He continued with a side glance, his lips curved into a small smile. “You rarely show care for what other nobles think of you.”

_ ‘Well, I care about what you think.’ _

The thought was sudden and loud in her mind, and even though she wouldn’t dare to say it out loud, there was no doubt that it was true. The moment Elena had asked her if she would accept becoming her Chancellor, Naomi’s eyes turned to Doña Paloma and well, Esteban, a man who had barely been forgiven for his crimes after an act of immense sacrifice only a few hours prior.

But he had also been her mentor, her former colleague, her…friend?

What was Esteban to her now?

Only when he nodded at her, a satisfied smile on his face, did she turn to Elena to give her her enthusiastic acceptance.

It was still so surreal to think about that day.

“I think it’s for the best that you don’t show them any doubt,” He then said. “Elena, um, Queen Elena, brings a new age upon Avalor with her rule, and you’re a part of it all.” Esteban pursed his lips together in thought, then continued, “Change is often difficult to deal with for some, but necessary.”

Naomi frowned. “Is it for you?” She immediately asked, not even thinking twice about it.

It wasn’t unreasonable for her to question his behavior. But this attitude was so unlike the poised and vain diplomat she had first met. Was he really alright with his current demoted state, his golden years so far behind him?

His eyes widened, but he was quick to focus back on their dancing, ignoring the conversation she desperately wanted to have. 

“Now your posture is good, but with a ballgown, you have to remember that you’ll be weighted down.”

The change of subject seemed to work in his favor as Naomi momentarily forgot about her question, and her memory drifted to the beautiful seafoam blue gown she had picked earlier this morning. 

“It is relatively light. Elena ordered that it was especially suited for dancing, the ruffles make up for the lack of volume.”

He blinked.

“Ruffles?” He raised his eyebrows, grinning in disbelief.

She smirked smugly. “My signature look.”

He gave a hearty laugh at that. It was genuine and almost beautiful to see him this way, even as lines formed around his eyes and mouth into a grimace at the remembrance of the two picking dresses together for her quinceañera-plus-one.

“Well, I must say it does suit you, Miss Turner. But--” He cut himself off and his hand drifted to her waist. “The dress will only add to the grace of your dancing. The latter is what we will focus on today.”

A jolt of electricity ran through her spine at the contact of his hand on her.

She had danced plenty of times with her friends, and recalled how naturally it came to her. How she would drag Gabe into the dance floor, their bodies pressing together as she led the dance with all the confidence in the world, not shying away from the touch.

So what was it about Esteban that made her feel weak in the knees before they had even begun?

She didn’t feel uncomfortable around him, not one bit. Nor scared, even after the whole ordeal with Ash, for even as a threat, he was relatively harmless on his own. Naomi was just seeing him in a completely different light now, one she couldn’t quite describe.

Even if she acknowledged this was the traitorous man she had once condemned to exile, she was now witnessing him being more human than ever. Much more approachable, much more willing to show his emotions to his loved ones. And she liked that. He had indeed changed.

However, she couldn’t help but wonder, was this just another mask of his? One to hide the pain of his past mistakes? Or was she really witnessing a side of him that left her intrigued and eager to know more?

Esteban made the first step forward, counting as their movements aligned in perfect sync.

“One, two, three. One, two, three.”

His voice lacked the enthusiasm and flair of their first dance. It was focused but calm, almost husky. Naomi felt like she was being hypnotized, as she was not even thinking of the steps anymore, and everything came to her naturally.

All she could focus on was his voice and the warmth of his hold. She lifted her gaze to look at his own expression, hoping he hadn’t noticed how red her face was. Or so she assumed it was, as her freckled cheeks were already feeling terribly warm.

She was surprised to see him smirk, his eyes gleaming under his eyelashes with what she would call mischief.

Oh, he knew full well the effect he had on her.

"Now, Chancellor, don’t tell me you have wanted to take the lead all along?" His lips shaped into that infuriating smile that was so characteristically him.

Suddenly feeling the need to rise to his challenge, it was with a swift move and a slip of her flats that she moved her weight to twirl him around, her lower back pressing on his supporting hand, his grip on her tightening, and landing in a position where he had unintentionally dipped her down. Their chests were pressed together with one arm wrapped over his shoulder, while she actively had to try and control her heavy breathing.

Esteban was completely caught off guard, mouth agape, the red hue of his eyes making his stare fierier than she had ever seen it. They were looking directly and deeply at each other. If it wasn't for his dark skin tone, she could have sworn he was the one blushing now while trying to process what she had just pulled on him.

Naomi grinned, breaking the silence. "Nah, I’m good. I believe I have a lot of say regardless of who leads this dance, hm?"

Her smug reply snapped him back to reality, and he slowly pulled her back up to continue their routine.

"Think you are going to be so bold with our adversaries when you get to dance with them?" He sassed back between gritted teeth. He extended his arms, hands clasped together and contrasting her pale ones as they now moved in a side by side position, eyes focused on each other’s form.

The young Chancellor was amused by how she could bring this man's prickly side out in a matter of seconds. His grouchiness was almost charming at times like this. Or at least, when she was the cause of it.

"I doubt any other adversaries are able to respond to my spontaneity so well," She laughed. "So, I think I will stick to doing this with you, if I don't want a broken back."

"You better," He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "It would be a pity if we were one Chancellor short at her very own party."

"Are you sure you and Doña wouldn't want to cover for me?" She joked.

He flinched. He recovered to maintain his cool attitude, but she had noticed. Yet again, he was avoiding any mention of his lost position.

His only answer to her smug expression was the increasing speed of their waltzing, before moving on from their typical box step.

"We are waltzing, we are waltzing…" He muttered, his tone was more intense than before. 

He then raised a brow at her. "Now that is a chassé, Miss Turner."

Naomi shrugged, feigning innocence. "What can I say? I had a good teacher."

He only smiled and he performed the appropriate back lock, creating an elegant check position with her. "This is true."

They kept at it for a couple of minutes, until she wasn't even thinking of the process. There were no words by this point. But it felt like their bodies were having a conversation of their own.

“Have you chosen your first dance partner?” Esteban suddenly asked.

The question took her aback. They had been waltzing for so long she had completely forgotten the two of them would most likely not even actually share a dance. 

“Why?”

“We are currently only running over the basics of waltzing, Naomi. And I am not fully aware of the dance routine you would like to have,” He stated as a matter of factly.

Her voice grew quieter. "I asked Gabe.”

“Perfect.” 

That surprised her. She had expected a protest there, as the General of Avalor’s Army was not particularly well known for his dancing skills. 

“Then he has the physical strength to pull off some more complex moves with you.”

She raised a sardonic eyebrow. “I have the strength to do that.”

“I had no doubt, seeing the stunt you pulled on me before.” A snarky grin betrayed his high-spirited mood, even as he tried to keep an air of professionalism. “But as your partner lifts you up, you have to maintain a certain posture to demonstrate as much grace as possible and also, not make them lose their balance.”

She nodded. “So it’s mostly on me?”

“All eyes will be on you, Naomi.” Esteban confirmed.

Naomi bit her lip lightly. She could handle being the center of attention relatively well after so many years by Elena’s side, but being as representative of the entire kingdom, only second to the ruler herself, was still hard to fully take in.

“Let’s give it a try now.”

Naomi’s head snapped to attention. “What!?”

“Twirl you in the air, you have to--”

“I--I heard that,” Naomi stammered. He couldn’t be serious. “Are you sure you’ll not crumble to the floor?”

“I assure you I can handle myself, as you saw before, thank you very much,” He gave a scowl, immediately followed by a coy smile. “How heavy can you even be?”

“Well, I am all muscle.” She dragged her hand off his shoulder and flexed her arm with an impish look.

“Color me impressed, señorita.” His expression was neutral, but his tone had the color of a naughty child sticking his tongue out.

“Took you long enou--Eeeep!” Naomi squealed loudly as she felt him grip her sides and her feet leave the ground in a matter of seconds.

And for that couple seconds after, the time seemed to stop.

The room around her was but a spinning blur, and the only thing she could see was him. Esteban.

Eyes bright and attentive as he spun her round, a jovial beam gracing his features were still the very same since the day she met him all those years ago. Yet, only now, they were starting to look all the more familiar and comforting to her. As if he kept looking at her in that way, she could do anything she set her mind to. From dealing with fancy peacocks in stifling ballrooms, to catering for an entire kingdom, to sailing across the great blue ocean.

For if he of all people really did see greatness in her, she must have been something special.

Soon, her tiptoes touched the floor once again, and she felt like a small bird gently landing after a flight in the skies.

“That should do it then,” Esteban said simply.

Both were left breathless for a moment. Esteban looked more satisfied with the result of their effort rather than conceited. She realized his thin mustache would always shift upwards when he was genuinely pleased. His hair was a little disheveled, a few salt and pepper strands sticking off the sides, but he didn’t seem to have noticed.

“I’m surprised we have been dancing to no music this entire time,” She finally blurted, scared her thoughts were growing far more intimate than she had expected. "I heard Higgins brushed up on his piano skills."

“Well, Higgins can also be quite loud.” He cringed at the thought of the short enthusiastic man.

"Are you telling me,” She agreed. Knowing that the oblivious comments Higgins would’ve made as he watched their every move and silly banter wouldn’t be ideal.

"Besides,” Esteban continued. “You already seemed quite overwhelmed. Which is why I asked Elena if she could leave this up to me--"

"You?" Naomi interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "You suggested the dance practice to Elena? Why did you not tell me yourself?"

His face fell, realizing in horror he had revealed a bit too much. “I already told you that you looked stressed! This social event is a big deal, assigning a new Chancellor--”

“Esteban.” Her voice was flat, commanding, her hand slipping and forcing him to abruptly interrupt their dance. “Why would you be so concerned about this?”

“I want this to run smoothly for your sake and this is all you need to bother yourself with. The rest does not matter.”

“Well, it does!" She snapped, stopping him before he could fester up more excuses. Her shoulders dropped and her look turned worried, pleading for an answer. “Why do you suddenly care so much?"

Silence.

“I knew it.” She said in a slightly bitter tone. “I figured you weren’t dealing with this as well as you pretended.” Her hands laid on her hips. “Are you happy for me? Or am I just a ticket for you to feel better about yourself?”

He still wouldn’t look her way.

"I’m listening, Esteban.”

There must have been something about those words that made his protests lie down. His shoulders dropped in defeat and he closed his eyes, his fingers lightly pinching on the bridge of his nose to concentrate.

“There is no denying it, Naomi. I am… unneeded.” His crushed tone was enough to make her heart break into a thousand pieces. But she didn’t sway, he had a lot to explain. “I may assist Elena, you, my abuelos, and the kingdom. But--”

Esteban suddenly left her side to sit in one of the chairs that were scattered around the room.

“It has been difficult to see the world move on without me. Like it never really needed me in the first place.” There was so much pain and disappointment in that statement. “And now that I actually have things to atone for, relationships and wounds to mend, I don’t even know where to start.”

“Why did you not tell anyone?” Her voice came out as a whisper.

He let out a deep long sigh, one he had been holding since the beginning of this unfateful conversation. “I have already received so much more than I deserve. I never expected that I would be back with my family in the first place.”

“I suppose I am ungrateful.” He gave a bitter chuckle at that. “And no one needed to know that.”

“You realize this is what got you into such a mess in the first place,” She claimed, her eyebrows knit together in determination. “Not telling anyone how you feel.”

Her face softened as the words left her mouth. She was more concerned and worried by this point. “It would be illogical for someone to expect you to adapt so fast.”

He lifted his head up to offer her a small glance. “Is it because I’m an old soul?”

Naomi punched his arm lightly. “Most likely,” She joked back.

“Heh.” Esteban looked back at his intertwined fingers, elbows resting on his knees as he turned solemn again.

“I couldn't have chosen someone better than you to take my place,” He declared. “I do want you to succeed, it’s the truth.”

Naomi remained quiet as he clearly had more to say. And she wasn’t even sure she had something to say.

“And this--” He gestured to her and then to all of the music room. “I--I suppose it’s the most I can do for the moment, for all of you. I’m no longer your fellow council member.” One hand turned to rub the back of his neck. “To be honest, I didn’t expect you would even want to associate with me after… well, everything.”

Naomi noticed how his voice was cracking there. He turned his face away from her in shame.

“There is nothing I can offer to you except this little bit of guidance.”

“I wouldn't say that.” She looked down at her feet and gave a small chuckle. “I did listen to some of your boring speeches, you know.”

“I suppose you’re right,” He laughed bitterly.

“For what it’s worth, your opinion always mattered to me.” She shyly took hold of his stiff shoulder, and urged him to look back at her. “Aaand, I think I will seriously consider any piece of advice you have to offer.”

The gleam in her eyes seemed comforting enough for his tense muscles to relax a tiny bit.

“Well then, in that case," He cleared his throat and perked back up. “I can offer some last pieces of dancing advice before you return to your many duties.”

“Take it away, teach,” Naomi said as she offered him her hand. Which he gladly took and was pulled back up to his feet.

“I would suggest you take hold of your skirt now and then as to fully demonstrate the frills and movement of the fabric.”

She jokingly pulled up the side of her casual turquoise skirt in a pretentious manner, her raspy voice attempting to mimic a posh accent. “Yes, sir.”

He rolled his eyes, failing to effectively hide his amusement at her antics. “And do remember to lean your head back occasionally when your partner performs a reverse." His fingers brushed over his small beard. "Though I’m sure you’ll feel when it is the right time to do that.”

Naomi tilted her head slightly. “Feel it?”

“There is a reason the waltz is ‘the heart of the ball’. It is pure emotion!” He proudly declared, his usual flair slowly returning.

She winked mischievously, “Look at you, Esteban! Never knew you were such a romantic!"

He groaned. “I am simply instructing.”

“Well, it looks to me like you are having fun.”

He paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face before his lips curved into a smile. “I am.”

It looked like this had come to him as a revelation. He had been rushing to help, to make amends, to mend, to fix, to heal, but sometimes one forgets to just…be. Just to be the self they had strived so much to change for the better.

And right now, they were in fact, together. Their new, completely different selves that they were introducing to one another in the strangest of ways.

"Well, that shall do it." He then announced briskly. He spun on his heels so that his back now faced Naomi, and began to walk away from her.

"Think I am ready?" She asked timidly to his retreating form.

His footsteps stopped, and his face turned back to her, his expression softer than ever. "You always were."


End file.
